


Can I Watch?

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hard sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick walks in on you masturbating and decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was another anon request from my tumblr: (http://mintyfreshmichonne.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A/N: Can I request a story where Nick and reader have an unspoken mutual crush, and he accidentally walks in on the reader while she's masturbating, and he winds up helping her with that, which leads to smut? Thank you in advance. :D
> 
> Hope it satisfies.

You excused yourself early after dinner. Everybody had a long day aboard the Abigail so no one protested. You quickly made your way down the long hallway to your bedroom at the end. You shut the door behind you and shimmied off your jeans, underwear, and t-shirt. In only your bra you plopped to lie on your bed, bending your knees and spreading your legs so you have better access to yourself. 

You’ve had a long day of fighting walkers on land and suffering through a shirtless Nick Clark, God only knows you needed to relieve some stress. You conjured up the image of Nick again, shirtless and sitting on the deck of the Abigail. The intense way he stared at the waves, deep in thought, when he thought no one was watching, and the way his long stringy hair waved in the breeze made you hot. You thought of him staring at you like this, shirtless and hair blowing in the breeze as he trapped you against a wall and fucked you. 

You began to touch yourself to this image, circling your vagina with two fingers before inserting them inside of you. You found, in times like this, that you missed your vibrator the most in the apocalypse. You began to finger yourself, lost in thought and mumbled Nick’s name. The sound of your own voice uttering his name turned you on. The perks of having an isolated bedroom to yourself was that in moments like this, you didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing you. Or so you thought. 

Nick Clark is a man of very few talents, one of which is not, unfortunately, good timing. Nick had been crushing on you for quite some time now, and sought an opportunity after dinner to tell you. However, when he had come back after talking himself into admitting his feelings for you, he found that you had already retired to your room. Eager as he was, Nick failed to knock on your bedroom door before he burst in to discover you naked and masturbating on your bed, his name still on your breath as you noticed him and screamed. 

Nick shut the door quickly, but failed to leave. Wide eyed, he shifted his gaze over your body, to your face, and away in the span of a few seconds. You had stopped and were sitting upright, heart pounding madly in your chest. 

“What the hell?” You nearly screamed, but didn’t want the others to hear you. “Don’t you know how to knock?” 

“I- I’m sorry.” Nick said, not making eye contact with you. “I just-”

“You just what?” 

“I just came to tell you something. If I knew you would be busy I would have saved the announcement.” 

“What announcement?” You asked, embarrassed that he was still here, having only touched yourself to his image seconds before. 

“Look it’s weird talking to the floor, can I look you in the eyes and tell you?” There was a short pause as you contemplated. “Only the face, I swear I won’t look anywhere else unless you say I can.” 

“Fine, but make it quick.” 

Nick looked up quickly to meet your gaze. “Okay, I came here because I’m tired of dancing around this. I like you. Like a lot. And I have for weeks now, and I figure I might as well tell you because you know life is short or whatever. And I’ve got to admit that when I decided to come visit you I thought it was a bold shot in the dark, but I think it’ s a safe bet you feel the same way.” His eyes wandered briefly over your body and he made no attempt to hide his wide smile. “Oh shit, I looked. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” You said, taking a deep breath, absorbing everything he just said. 

“Hey, (Y/N). Can I ask you something?” Nick said, swallowing and trying not to smile. “When you were, uhm, well masturbating, it was my name you were saying right? I didn’t imagine that?” 

You shifted, uncomfortably, but didn’t look away. “No. You didn’t imagine that.” 

Nick smiled widely. “Oh. Good.” His tone suddenly became more serious as he cleared his voice and said, “Follow up question.”

“Yeah, Nick?” 

”Can I watch?” 

Your face flushed and suddenly your body became very warm. “Beg pardon?” 

“This is a crazy fantasy for me,” Nick said, brushing back his long hair with one hand. “And I figured since we both like each other, we might as well both benefit...If you know what I mean?”

You knew what Nick meant and decided to show him. You undid your bra without dropping eye contact and discarded it on the floor, guiding his eyes over your body with your hands. You watched Nick follow your hands intently as you cupped and massaged your breasts. His breathing hitched for a moment and you watched Nick throw off his shirt, scramble out of his shoes, and undo his pants. 

“Slowly.” You said, leaning back on the bed and moving your hands over your stomach and sides. Nick obeyed, climbing slowly out of his pants and sliding off his boxers. You bent your knees upwards like you did before and began to trace your vagina with your fingers. 

Nick craned his neck to watch you, “Spread your legs more.” He said, licking his lips. You spread your legs more and inserted your fingers inside of yourself, exaggerating some moans and pursed lips to turn him on. It was working. "Yeah, just like that baby. Fuck you look so tight." Nick brought his hand to his enlarging penis and began to stroke himself while he watched you pump your fingers inside yourself. You bit your lip as you saw how big and hard he was getting, desperately wanting him inside of you. 

“Do you want me?” Nick asked stroking himself harder to you. You nodded. “Tell me.” He whispered. 

“Nick.” You whimpered. “Please. I need you.” 

“What do you need me for, babe?” 

“I need you to fuck me.” 

“Only if you say please.” 

“Please, Nick.” You moaned, fingers not satisfying you. “Please fuck me.” 

“God you’re so hot.” He said, making his way over to where you lay. You took your fingers out as he approached. “Let me taste you.” Nick whispered and you offered him your  
fingers. He took your fingers in his mouth, and you felt his tongue brush over them, licking your juices off of them. “You taste so good, (Y/N), but I bet you feel even better.”  
Nick grabbed your arms and held them above your head as he climbed over you. “How do you want it?” His warm breath brushed your ear. 

“Hard.” Your voice seemed far away as Nick kissed your neck, hard, your hands still trapped over your head and positioned his hips to your middle. 

Without further preamble, Nick plunged into you. Your back arched, breath hitched, and fists clenched as he began to thrust into you. “You’re so fucking wet (Y/N).” He growled.  
“God you feel so good.” You clenched around his penis as he fucked you, drilling into you deeper and harder. He let go of your hands to support himself above you, and you found purchase on his back, clawing into him as he fucked you harder. 

“Nick.” You moaned his name, and he began to pant as you clenched tightly around his cock. You felt close and began to moan, loving the way he thrust into you. Your vision blurred and you dug your fingernails into his back as he went deeper and harder, pushing you to the edge. 

“You close baby?” Nick asked, close himself. “Come on baby. Cum for me.” He murmured as he hit your g-spot. The orgasm rippled through you as you came around Nick, who had placed one hand over your mouth so you could moan loudly without alarming the others. Nick pulled out and came onto your stomach, moaning through his own labored breathing. 

He brought his lips to yours and kissed you passionately.  
“Thank you, beautiful.” Nick whispered, and you knew it wasn’t going to be long before he offered a round two.


End file.
